A New Beginning
by SakuraMirage1
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by the guild for 7 months except by a few people. Lisanna became her best friend and Lucy gained new powers. This story also has the cliché Lucy gets kicked out and becomes stronger. I'm also dedicating this story to xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx you'll find out if you read the AU. This is my 1st Fanfic I'm terrible at summaries and spelling so i'm apologising now
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic story so if you guys have any ideas on how to make it better can you please review or PM me. xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx gave me parts of the idea of the story so it's not completely mine but the part she gave me the idea of is not in this chapter but it will most likely be in the next. This is set after the Edolas Ark, there is no 7 year time gap (Tejiourmaru Ark), Sabertooth was already there, Jemmia is still the Master and Sting, Rouge, Minerva, and everyone else in Sabertooth is the same age as they are after the time gap. Characters may seem OCC if i don't know what to make them say. Also forgive me for any spelling mistakes please. I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! (I think that was the name of the Author if i'm not correct then correct me because i'm certain i got the last name wrong.)**

**Speaking = "TEXT"**

**Thinking/Telepathic Messages = 'TEXT'**

**Now on to the Story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Leaving_**

_**Lucy's POV - Walking to the Guild**_

It's been 7 months since Lisanna came 'back from the dead' and everyone has been ignoring me except for Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia (and she doesn't call me Love Rival after i finally convinced her Gray was just like a brother to me), the Exceeds, Master, Mira, Guildarts, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe and Lisanna herself. We actually became best friends especially since Levy either ignores me or glares at me when i try to talk to her. I can't even talk to Team Natsu without them waving me away. I've gone on so many solo missions now i've lost count and 5 months ago i became an S-class, am on good terms with the Magic Council, learnt pretty much every type of magic including Dragon Slaying magic and i have also gained the title as the mysterious Wizard Saint who is stronger than all of the others combined so i am ranked 0 as i didn't want to take rank 1. 'Maybe today will be different because i have this feeling like everything is going to change now.' I plaster a 'fake' smile on my face and push open the doors. "Good Morning Minna!"

"Morning Bunny Girl"

"Lucy-nee"

"Lushy"

"Lucy"

"Blondie"

"Lucy-san" **(AU: This is Freed)**

"Cosplayer"

"Lu-chan" **(AU: Lisanna and Evergreen calls Lucy, Lu-chan if you thought this was Levy it isn't)**

"Lucy-sama" (**AU: Juvia calls Lucy, Lucy-sama now)**

I walked over to my usual seat at the bar and sat down. "Mira can i have a Strawberry Milkshake?"

"Of course" Mira replied happily and went to get my milkshake.

* * *

She placed it down in front of me, i gave her some jewels and i watched what was happening in the guild. I saw Team Natsu discussing something with Lisanna and she started crying. They walked up to me with Erza and Grey avoiding my eye-contact. Lisanna sobbing while following them, and Natsu walking up to me with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey Luce, we need to talk to you about something." Natsu said excitedly.

"Sure! What's up?" I asked glancing at Lisanna who was still crying 'I have a feeling this isn't good.'

"Lucy, i'm sorry but-" Grey started.

"I don't know how to put this-" Erza continued.

"We're kicking you off the team so Lisanna can take your spot after all you were just a replacement." Natsu bluntly stated.

"I'm sorry i tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me!" Lis-chan wailed.

"Don't worry Lis-chan it isn't your fault and it doesn't matter to me anyway because they don't even care about me any more." I whispered to Lis-chan sadly and quietly so none of those traitors could her me.

* * *

By now the whole guild was deathly silent staring at us. While my true friends, the people who didn't ignore me, were glaring daggers into the backs of my now former teammates.

"But look at it this way, now you don't need to worry about us destroying buildings and you will be able to get all the money for your rent" Gray added trying to cheer me up.

"Yes and you can also use this time to get stronger" Erza suggested.

"But since you are a weakling at the moment and you always get captured you are kicked out of our team and Lisanna is taking over your spot. Plus you were only a replacement for Lisanna and she can easily wipe the floor with you without using magic." Natsu really and i mean **REALLY BLUNTLY** stated.

The whole guild was watching me waiting to see my reaction until Lis-chan spoke up.

"Thats not true, it's the other way around. Lu-chan can beat me without using her magic and with only one attack. She even beat Master without using magic they even battled before and she beat him."

The guild stared dumbfounded at her and what she said. Then master came down to see why it was so quite.

"Yeah she is even an S-class mage who managed to defeat me and the Thunder God Tribe all at once." Laxus added while the Thunder God Tribe (AU: just going to call the TGT now) nodded.

"Juvia knows that Lucy-sama is stronger than the whole guild put together because Lucy-sama beat Jura-san from the Eleven Wizard Saints." (you know who said this)

The guild members jaws dropped to the floor. They stayed like this until one random member spoke up.

"Wait, what do you mean Eleven Wizard Saints wasn't there only Ten?"

Murmurs of agreement rumbled through the guild hall. I looked at Master and sent him a telepathic message.

'You should explain to them'

'Lucy my dear are you sure?'

'Yes'

'Ok but i will also tell them your rank and after that i will tell you and the guild something very important.'

I cut off the link.

* * *

"LISTEN UP BRATS!"

Everyone turned to face Master.

"There was originally Ten Wizard Saints but someone surpassed all ten and was given the rank of 0 as she was able to defeat all of the Wizard Saints including me without using magic. And yes she is a mage. That person is someone in this guild almost all of you have ignored for 7 months and i am gravely disappointed in your actions except for the ones who actually noticed her."

"What are you talking about Gramps. We never ignore anyone because we are all nakama!" Natsu shouted.

My friends turned to them and gave him glares that we even worse than Erza's and Mira's combined.

"You have no right to talk about nakama when you ignored one for a very long time!" Juvia snapped.

"Calm down Juvia. What are you talking about everyone here is happy no one is being ignored by anyone." Gray spoke as he _tried_ to calm her down.

"Calm Down! Gray-sama expects Juvia to CALM DOWN! Gray-sama was one of the people ignoring her and today Gray-sama's team betrayed her!" Juvia Yelled.

Gray stumbled back in shock. Everyone of those people who ignored me did. They were so surprised the Juvia shouted angrily at her _Gray-sama_.

"Juvia it's ok. I was going to ask them if i could leave team 5 months ago but they just waved me away" I told her as she started to calm down.

"But Lucy-sama they deserve to know what they did wrong and receive their punishment that Juvia and Virgo will be happy to give to those traitors." She replied.

"You have been spending to much time with Virgo haven't you?" I asked/stated.

She nodded while me and my true friends sweatdropped or facepalmed at that.

"Wait hold on does that mean that Lu-chan is the one you are talking about?" Levy asked.

"Yes" Master answered.

"So that means the one that can beat all of the Wizard Saints is-" Erza started.

"Lucy Heartphilla" Master continued.

* * *

The guild stared dumfounded.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Good one Gramps! You nearly got me there. There's no way that little weakling can defeat you much less defeat me!" Natsu shouted while rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh really then lets see bunny girl pummel you until your unconscious, Gihi."

"I'm all fired up! Lets go weakling!" He yelled while lighting his fists on fire.

He ran towards me and i just stood there.

"Lu-chan get out of the way!" Levy called out.

"Lucy-nee is not weak she is very strong and she will beat Natsu." Wendy told Levy.

Meanwhile the rest of the guild was thinking ' he/she is going to die for challenging him/her'.

He through his punch at me and i caught it with one hand while it was still flaming. A look of disbelief crossed over his face as i begun to eat the fire from his hand.

"Thanks for the meal Natsu but for some reason your fire tastes awful like the taste of betrayal" I said.

He jumped back and asked "how did you do that?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" I replied while running towards him.

I ran so fast **(AU: she is unconsciously bragging)** faster then Laxus's teleporting, that no one could see me as i got behind Natsu and yelled "LUCY KICK!" as i did a round house kick that sent him to the wall unconscious. The guild stared on in shock as one of the strongest mages in the guild was defeated by me the 'weakling' of the guild.

"Well done my child. Now i forgot to inform you of this before but you are being transferred to your uncle's guild and i'm pretty sure you know where that is already."

"Yes Master but won't you have to remove my guild mark as i will be joining a different guild?" i asked.

"Of course come here"

I jumped up to the second floor surprising almost everyone. (AU: Master Mavrock (is that how you spell his name?) was always on the second floor)

I gave him my hand and Master placed it in between his. A faint glow appeared and when i took my hand back my Fairy Tail Guild Mark as gone. I jumped down and went to the doors. I opened it and said "bye minna". Then i went to my apartment, packed up my things, Virgo put it in the spirit world, went to the train station and went on a train.

* * *

Back at the guild

Master's POV

"BRATS ITS TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT except for Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe and the Exceeds."

"What why don't they get punishments!?" one of my brats shouted/questioned.

"Because they didn't ignore or mistreat their nakama unlike EVERYONE ELSE!" I replied/yelled.

"Your punishment is no jobs for 3 weeks OK BRATS!"

I walked over to my office and slammed the door shut and heard lots of groans and one growl of annoyance. I smiled sadly to myself and whispered "Stay safe my child".

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My fingers hurt from typing, so sad. There is 1971 words written in this including the Author's Notes. Well anyways thank you for reading my story and i have no idea if the ending is a cliffhanger or not because no one (maybe some people might know or guess correctly) knows what guild she is going to join. Review or PM me what you think of it and favourite it if you want. Remember to tell me of ways i can improve. I will try to upload at least once or twice a week but i will most likely upload on Saturdays or Sundays.**

**SakuraMirage1 ^_^**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey Guys i'm really sorry but as i was writing the second chapter to my story i accidentally pressed the power button and i didn't save my story so it got deleted. I'm really sorry! and i was almost finished with it too :( I'll upload next week or maybe tomorrow if i can re-write it but it was so long i can't even remember what i wrote :( Please forgive me! When i deleted it, i almost slammed my laptop's screen down but that would of broken it. But just wait until next week for me to publish it. All of tabs i had open were closed all of my fanfic that i was planning to read. Gone! :( Thank you everyone for all of the Favourites, Follows and Reviews.**

**Favourites**

**cheslie28**

**xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx**

**Follows**

**Crazzygirl101**

**Lady Any De Fanfic**

**xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx**

**Reviews**

**Lady Any De Fanfic**

**Thanks for telling me your ideas on how i can improve. I know that most of it didn't make sense but i couldn't think of anything that would make more sense. Thank you for telling me what Makarov name was actually spelt like. I did actually rush it because i was doing my best to finish it so i could do my homework.**

**xXxFallenAngelpricessxXx**

**Yes i am sure that this is my first time writing a story. But i don't think mine is better than yours.**

**I will do my best to finish the next chapter (but i have to do it from scratch and memory though :( my memory is bad) I may end up posting it on a random day next week though and i need to try to get all my tabs again so i can read other people's stories.**


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Guild

**Hey everybody, i finally updated my story :D In this chapter will be a Author's Note to show what xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx gave me the idea of. When i re-read this chapter i realised that some of the characters acted OCC so if you don't like it tell me and i will make them act like they do in the manga/anime. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A New Guild**

Unknown Guild

? pov

I was in my office doing some paperwork when i found a letter. It read:

_Dear Master J, _**(The guild Master will be called Master J until the guild this is, gets revealed)**

_Lucy Heartfilla will be joining your guild due to some circumstances with her previous guild Fairy Tail. We have decided to send her to your guild because you and your daughter are her only living blood relatives. I hope you will make her feel welcome as she is very loved here with the Magic Counsel. Master Makarov _**(Thank you Lady Any De Fanfic for telling me how his name is spelt)** _is the one who told us of her circumstances but she doesn't know that this is why we wish she transfers guilds to one where she will be protected by everyone. If she asks if you know why she was sent to your guild then tell her that it is to do a job for the Magic anyone else who asks the same. Master Makarov is already aware of this so he told his guild the same._

_Sincerely, The Magic Counsel's Representative, Lahar_

'Ahh, it seems like my niece will be joining my guild. My daughter will defiantly be happy about that. I should inform the guild or they will attack her and they might die if they end up angering her...'

I put the letter in a hidden drawer where i put important notes and stood up. I went out the door and looked at my guild. Since my office is located in the second floor i am able to see what is going on in the guild. It was surprisingly quite rowdy 'i wonder why...' Some people noticed me and told the other to shut up. My daughter was standing in front of the crowd and by her glares, the whole guild was finally quiet. She joined me up on the second floor for some reason.

* * *

Nobody's pov

Master J made an announcement as soon as everybody stopped talking/yelling.

"LISTEN UP! My niece will be joining this guild today because of a job from the Magic Counsel. You must all be nice to her because she might kill you if she is angered!" Master J Yelled/told the guild.

The members except for Master J and his daughter either shuddered or froze at his comment.

"You mean she is joining the guild" Master J's daughter asked with excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Yes. Your only cousin and best friend. The one who could beat me when she was 5 and almost kill me when she was 7." Master J replied with happiness written all over his face.

"YAY! OH I NEED TO PLAN OUT EVERYTHING! WE MUST CATCH UP WITH EACH OTHER! OH WE CAN GO SHOPPING ONCE SHE'S SETTLED IN! and then we can go to the beach and then do this and then that the next day..." The girl yelled as if she was a normal girl about to meet her idol, while squealing with delight and excitement.

* * *

? Guild pov

'A person able to beat Master at the age of 5 and almost killing him at 7!? She must be strong. Better not make her angry or we'd die' The guild shuddered at the thought of it.

'That person must be something if she was able to get Master to smile a genuine smile and his daughter to act like a high school girl fangirling of something/someone.' The whole guild thought sweatdropping.

'This means if we get on the new girl's bad side then we get on Master and his daughter's bad side. We might get kicked out if we do that. We will have to spoil her somehow...'

* * *

On the train - Lucy's pov

"Achoo!" *Sniff* 'someone must be talking, thinking about me...' "Achoo!' *Sniff* I leaned against the window and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the Unknown Guild

Master J's pov

"Oh Yeah i forgot to tell you this. If you try to suck up to her then that will be worst than getting her angry since she doesn't like people treating her differently because of he status or who she is related to. Trust me when she was 10 she was known by the Magic Counsel's Representative Lahar, as my niece and she beat him up after i told him not to call her my niece and say that since i am strong she is strong." I told everyone.

"When will she be arriving?" My daughter questioned.

"Sometime today because it was not specified in the notice i got." I replied.

* * *

Time Skip - 5pm - Train station

Lucy's pov

'Ah! I'm finally off the train. Well i better head to uncle's guild, it is located at the center of town from what i remember.'

I got out of the train station and started walking to the guild. As i got closer to the center of town i could see the guild on the horizon of my view. I was in front of it in 5 minutes because my walking speed had improved greatly from the 7 months i was ignored. I pulled the hood of my cloak **(I forgot to mention she was wearing a cloak the description is going to be showed in the next Nobody's pov)** over my head and kicked open the doors. _BAM!_ I saw every person in the guild stop whatever they were doing and look at me. "Hey" I said with a wave.

* * *

Nobody's pov

_BAM!_

All of the people in the guild stopped whatever they were doing and looked towards the sound. What they saw made a few jaws drop because the door which hinges was made with re-enforced steel **(Steel that is twice as hard to break compared to the normal ones)**was kicked open but a girl wearing a black cloak outlined in gold over her body. They were able to tell it was a girl because of her voice when she spoke.

"Hey" said the mysterious girl while waving.

All of a sudden a black figure from the back of the guild hall ran towards her and tackled the girl. When they figured out who it was, most of the guild members either had their jaws crashing through the ground or had their eyes bulging out of their sockets. It was the master's daughter.

* * *

Master's daughter's pov

When i saw who kicked open the door i ran towards her and enveloped her into a hug while yelling out "Lu-chan! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN SOOOO BORING WITHOUT YOU HERE!"

"Ugh! *cough* Ca-can't, Ugh! *cough cough* Can't Breathe!" Lu-chan strangled out while i was crushing her in my death grip.

"Oh! Whoops, Sorry Lu-chan i just missed you so much..." I told her while adverting my eyes.

"It's okay Min-chan!" Lu-chan said with glee, "I missed you too!"

She stood up and i did too. I was about to welcome her into the guild until my father screamed,

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON DOWN THERE YOU ARE CAUSING SUCH A BIG RACKET I AM TRYING TO DO MY PAPERWORK IN P-" but he was cut short by.

"Uncle!" Lu-chan ran up to him and gave him a hug. He stumbled back from the impact.

"Wha? Lucy!?" Father asked as he gained his balanced back.

Lu-chan nodded her head so fast it looked like if she did it any faster then it would fall off.

"It's nice to see you both doing so well!" She stated.

"You too." He replied while trying to pry Lu-chan of himself, it looked hilarious that i had to stifle a laugh but no one else even thought about laughing out load or they would get punished except Lu-chan.

"Master Makarov told me i had to move to this guild to do a job for the Magic Counsel and Lahar just called me and told me my job was to supervise your guild." Lu-chan explained.

"Yes i already know now you need to get your guild mark now" Father told her while motioning for me to get the guild stamp.

I went to get it and came back to see the guild back to normal with Lu-chan and father waiting for me. I went over to Lu-chan and asked

"What colour and where?"

"On my right hand and i won't tell you what colour as it will just change anyway." She answered while giving me her hand.

I got confused with her comment and saw father had the same expression as me but i gave her, her guild stamp anyway.

* * *

Lucy's pov

I felt a tingling sensation on my hand as Min-chan placed the stamp on my hand. When she removed it my guild mark was changing colours. It went from one colour to another. I saw the looks of awe and/or confusion from the other guild members as they looked at my guild stamp.

"It is changing colours like that because of the magic i learned." I explained.

The members nodded their heads and continued on with their business.

"Welcome to Sabertooth!" Min-chan exclaimed happily. **(The Mysterious Guild is Sabertooth, Min-chan is Minerva and Master J is Jeimmia.)**

"To make the skies roar, To make the seas silent, to make the Earth boil! AND THAT IS SABERTOOTH!" Uncle Jeimmia said/yelled.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kidding! Did you really believe that was the end? No? okay... Back to the story!**

* * *

Rouge pov

Sting and i just finished our mission and we're heading back towards the guild. Sting was complaining about us having to take the train, Lector was saying "Sting-kun is the best!", Frosh was chasing butterflies and showing me them, while i was just walking calmly.

'The guild seems louder for some reason, maybe we got a new member or something important is happening.' **(100% Correct Rouge)**

'There is also this familiar scent in the air... vanilla... and strawberries... now where have i smelt that before...'

My thoughts were interrupted when Sting kicked open the doors and screamed at the top of his lungs "THE GREAT STING IS BACK!" **(Why do almost all the dragon slayers scream when they return from somewhere. It seems the smart ones don't scream, Rouge and Wendy, while the dumb ones do, Sting, Gajeel and Natsu. (Sting, Gajeel and Natsu: HEY! We heard that!) If anyone knows why tell me unless the reason is that they only scream if they are Baka)**

I sighed at his antics. I looked around the guild hall to try to see who was the new smell. When i looked at the place where Master and Minerva was, i saw a blonde with large brown eyes looking to see who kicked the door. When her eyes went over to me, our gazes were locked together. 'She looks so familiar. Wait a minute is she who i think she is?'

"L-Lucy?"

* * *

Lucy's pov

After i explained about why my guild mark was changing colours, there was a loud noise and two men with one exceed following each of them came through the door. One was a blonde with blue eyes who yelled out that he is back. Behind him was a red exceed who kept on saying 'Sting-kun is the best!' Next to the red exceed was a pink one in a frog costume. 'So Kawaii!' I inwardly squealed at the sight of its cuteness. In front of the pink exceed was a man with long black hair, not as long as Gajeel's but still longer than the other guy's hair, and he has dark red eyes that seem to be looking at me. 'He looks familiar...I remember now. He was the one who trained under Skydraim.' A look of recognition past through his face and he said

"L-Lucy?"

"Rouge?" I asked.

"Lucy!" He shouted as he ran towards me and the next thing i know i was encased in his muscular arms. 'Wait muscular? Bad Lucy he is your best friend so what are you thinking.' I could feel something wet and warm landed on my cheek. Was he crying?

"I missed you so much. After you left to train with other dragons me, Frosh and Skydraim never felt as happy as when you were with us." Rouge said.

I returned his hug. The whole guild seemed quite for some reason. I looked up to see why they were quiet and saw their expressions. Some people were rubbing their eyes to check if they were seeing things. Others fainted, some were blushing for some reason **(Minerva was one of these)** and the blonde who came in with Rouge had his jaw crashing through the ground as if he has never seen Rouge show emotions. **(Wow! You have no idea how right you are) **

* * *

Time Skip - 5 minutes

Nobody's pov

After Rouge and Lucy separated from their hug and the guild turned back to normal, Sting spoke out,

"Rouge do you know this woman and what do you mean 'after you left to train with the other dragons?'"

"I do know her, she is my childhood best friend **(This is what xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx gave me the idea of ^-^) **who helped me raise Frosh and i mean what i said." Rouge replied.

Frosh who was previously searching to find a fish **(I'm going to make Frosh a girl in my story) **saw Lucy and flew right into her crying.

"Fro missed Lu-chan! Fro happy to see Lu-chan!"

"I'm happy to see you again to Fro" Lucy beamed.

"I'm happy you had your little reunion but Lucy, you need to meet everyone in the guild first."Master Jeimmia stated.

"Okay~ Uncle~!" Lucy sang.

"Wait uncle? Blondie's Master's niece?" Sting asked confused looking back and forth from the two trying to see the similarities between them.

"Yes we're related we just don't look similar, i mean just look at me and father we don't have any sort of family resemblance in appearance at all." Minerva answered.

Sting nodded his head.

* * *

Time Skip - after Lucy meets everyone - on the second floor (With Yukino, Rouge, Sting, Minerva, Lucy, Rufus and Orga)

Lucy's Pov

"So anyway what did Rouge mean when he said you went to train with other dragons?" Yukino asked.

"I've trained with every single dragon and become a dragon slayer in their elements but if i already knew their element then they just helped me improve it." I replied.

Sting looked like he didn't believe me while everyone else looked up in awe.

"Wouldn't you have to be super strong then?" Questioned Orga.

"Yes you would. I am currently using a spell which helps me chose how much magic power i would be using and it is currently at 0.00000001%." I told them.

"You are already giving off a really high magic presence and it is only at 0.00000001%!?" Min-chan asked/yelled (not to loud but loud enough for the group to hear and quite enough for the people downstairs not to).

"Yep!" I replied.

"WHAT!?" Orga yelled falling off his chair and ending up underneath it. **(This happened somehow)**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sting shouted while knocking the table down. **(Me: Minerva might beat him up for knocking the table down. Minerva: Can I? Me: Of course *pushes Sting towards her* Here you go: Sting: Hey! Why'd you push me! Me: Minerva wanted to do something that involves you. Sting: *Gulps* Minerva: Punishment Time~. Virgo: Punishment? Me: How'd you get here? Virgo: Teleporting. Me:*sweatdrops* Since Minerva is punishing Sting right now continue reading the story please)**

"You've gotten stronger." Rouge complimented while nodding.

"That knowledge will be forever recorded in my memories." Rufus spoke while touching his forehead with two fingers **(The thing he does when he memorises something)**

"YAY! You are the strongest member in the guild Lu-chan." Min-chan clapped her hands with glee.

"..." Yukino was, speechless, repeatedly opening and closing her mouth trying to say something but wasn't able to.

* * *

Time Skip - 8 minutes

Rouge's pov

Once Sting and Orga calmed down and fixed the mess they made i turned to Lucy and asked her

"Do you want to go on a job with me, Sting and Minerva?"

"Sure!" She happily replied.

"You can go and pick a mission, i'll tell Sting and Minerva."

"Okay" Lucy answered before she skipped towards the Request Board.

* * *

**This chapter has 3113 words on it and I wrote it in about 5 or 6 hours! I ended up re-writing my chapter and it is better than the first time i wrote this chapter. My fingers hurt :( Thank you for reading my story A New Beginning!**** Special thanks to all the people who Favourited, Followed and/or Reviewed.**

**Favourites**

**Brenda312**

**Fairytailover**

**cheslie28**

**king of the lion**

**xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx**

**Follows**

**Crazzygirl101**

**JessieStorm40**

**Lady Any De Fanfic**

**Pure-Luck-Lucy**

**anj18**

**king of the lion**

**xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx**

**Reviews**

**Fairytailover - Thanks for the support! I hope you will continue reading my story!**

**Lady Any De Fanfic - Thank you for telling me what i could improve on and my mistakes. It was rushed as i was finishing it quickly in order for me to do my homework (I got the homework that day and it was due the next). Thank you for supporting me!**

**xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx - Yes i'm sure i didn't write any other stories before, well there was one but it wasn't a fanfic and it was based on a nightmare but i didn't get around to finishing it. It's not on this website but on a different one though i can't remember what it was anymore.**

**See you next time!**

**SakuraMirage1 ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Mission - Part 1

**Hey Everyone, Here's Chapter 3 for you. I'm really happy with all the feedback i've been getting and i would like to thank you all for it. Oh yeah, a Guest told me i've been spelling Rogue's name wrong a lot so thank you Guest! Also Thank you Guest for telling me what the Sabertooth saying is i will edit it once i find out how to. I will, once again, apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I do not own Fairy Tail. Now on to the Story!**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Do you want to go on a job with me, Sting and Minerva?"_

_"Sure!"_

Chapter 3 - The Mission - Part 1

Rogue's pov

I watched Lucy skip towards the request board. I turned around and went back to the table where Sting and Orga were getting scolded by Minerva, for who knows what, Yukino looking like she wants to help but she knows she will end up getting scolded as well, while Rufus was watching them with amusement written all over his face. **(It'd be funny if it actually was, with black permanent texter and some drawings scribbled over his face, imagine that...)**.

"Sting, Minerva, we are going on a job with Lucy and she is choosing which one." I told them once they saw me.

"Ok." Sting replied while Orga ran away since Minerva was distracted.

"YAY! Lu-chan is going on her first job at Sabertooth with me!" Minerva was jumping up and down while the group sweatdropped. **(The group is Yukino, Sting, Rouge and Rufus 'cause Orga ran away)**

I looked over to see if Lucy was still choosing a job only to find her walking up to us.

"Let's go on this one." She stated while handing the flyer to me, so i could read it out.

_Please Help Us!_

_A Dark Guild called Death Bringers has been terrorising our town!_

_More information will be provided at the Mayor's House._

_Reward: 700,000,000 Jewels and free accommodation._

_Rank: S-Class_

_Where: Kampung Kehidupan Village __**(Translation: The Village of Life. It is written in the language Malay.)**_

_Client's Name: Kino Tasuki - Mayor __**(Do you like the name? I made it up so it might not be a real name)**_

"Ok we will meet at the train station at 9:00am tomorrow. Don't be late." Minerva told us growing a evil aura as she said the last sentence.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sting said while saluting as i just nodded.

"Okay! Min-chan let's go home." Lucy said as she pulled Minerva to the guild doors. **(I think i forgot to mention this before but Lucy and Minerva are living together and sharing the rent)**

"Bye" I told her waving.

"Bye" She replied with a smile before exiting the guild.

* * *

Time Skip the next day at 9am - At the Train Station

Lucy's pov

"Where the Hell are those two they are going to make us miss the train." Min-chan mumbled angrily and growing an evil aura which cause people to avoid her.

"Don't worry Min-chan i'm sure they will get here soon." I said trying to calm her down.

"But the train leaves in 15 minutes!" She whined irritated **(Is that even possible?)**, "If they don't come in 10 minutes then we are going to leave them."

As soon as she said that, i saw the dragon slayers and their exceeds come towards us.

"Hey guys!" I shouted while waving.

Rogue nodded and Sting just grunted turning green as he heard people saying the word 'train'.

"Finally you guys are here. I was just saying if you didn't come in 10 minutes then we would go without you so you better give me a good reason why i shouldn't beat the both of you up." Min-chan stated with a sadistic grin, making the duo to shiver in fear.

"Sting didn't want to go because we would be riding a train so i had to drag him here" Rogue answered.

"Ok Rogue, i won't beat you up but after the mission i will beat Sting up. The exceeds wouldn't get punished because they always follow you two so if your late, they're late." Min-chan replied.

"What! No fair!" Sting complained but he was ignored by Min-chan because the train had just arrived.

* * *

Time Skip - 3 minutes

Minerva's pov **(I have realised i never gave her a pov even though her father had one - two actually, check last chapter)**

We boarded the train after Sting's failed attempts of escaping and me sending him threats. We got into a booth and sat down, or was thrown down, Sting, by me. As soon as the train started, the dragon slaying duo's motion sickness seemed to kick in. It was a very funny sight for me while Lu-chan and the exceeds were just worried about the two. Sting's face turned completely green and looked like he wanted to barf while Lector kept on saying

"Sting-kun is the best?"

Meanwhile, over to Rogue, he looked like he was struggling to suppress his motion sickness. His face turned green, then back to normal, then into one filled with agony and suffering and back to calm again. This was repeatedly happening to him and when he didn't look well i would hear Frosh say

"No! Rogue-chan! **(Or was it Rogue-kun or just Rogue?)** Don't die!"

I look back to Lu-chan and she looks at them pitying. Suddenly she looks like she remembered something because there was a look of remembering **(I don't know if that is possible)** and relief that crossed her face. She made one of her palms face both of the dragon slayers and her eyes glowed a sky blue. I was about to ask her about this until i heard her chanting,

"Apollo, Tuhan Penyembuhan, saya meminta anda untuk memberikan saya kuasa untuk menyembuhkan anda rakan-rakan saya daripada penyakit mereka." **(Translation: Apollo, God of Healing, I ask for you to grant me your powers to heal my friends of their sickness. This is also in Malay)**

I see her body radiating a soft sky blue colour like her eyes and this travels from her palms towards the motion sick duo. Once the light dies down i can see the green is all gone from Sting's face and Rogue looks much more relaxed. Lector and Frosh were saying things like,

"Lu-chan thank you for saving Rouge-chan's life" or

"Lucy is the best for saving Sting-kun!"

From the corner of my eye, i saw Lu-chan sweatdrop. Sting started running around like a five year old actually enjoying a train ride for once. He was also shouting things like

"I love transportation!"

which caused people to look at him weirdly and Lu-chan, Frosh, Rogue, Lector **(Surprisingly)** and me to pretend we don't know him.

Rogue was just looking out the window enjoying the scenery. Lu-chan was working on a book with the exceeds sleeping on her lap. **(Is that even possible?)**

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Nobody's pov

The guild has been quite gloomy ever since Lucy went to Sabertooth. The only person who was happy was Natsu since he is the one who kicked her out of the team. Everyone except for team Natsu has been staying in the guild hall until closing time.

_BAM!_

The door was kicked open by Natsu who was shouting

"WE'RE BACK!"

He entered the guild followed by Erza and Gray. Erza went to the bar and ordered a strawberry cake while Natsu and Gray started another fight which only consisted of the two. Everyone was too depressed to notice, join or even stop the fight while Mira just gave Erza her order without her usual smile. As soon as Erza received her favourite strawberry cake, she started to devour it. Gray was unconsciously stripping into his boxers while Natsu was setting everything he came in contact with including others who didn't really care about it on fire, **(How can you be on fire and not care about it?)** then it went flying into other people or out of the guild. But since Juvia was crying, the rain got rid of the fire on the objects/people that were thrown outside and she also put out all the flames.

After a while, Erza stopped eating her cake, Gray stopped fighting and started looking for his clothes, and Natsu looked at everyone with a questioning look plastered all over his face. He then spoke out,

"Hey! Why does everyone seem quiet and gloomy? Did something bad happen?"

"Did something bad happen... DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN!? YOU MR DRAGNEEL SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED AND IT WAS MOSTLY YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Screamed the usually silent bookworm, Levy, while sending daggers to him, Gray, and Erza,**(Not Literally or that would be bad and they would die, maybe)** which was scary enough to terrify the Great Titainia.

"Levy, calm down. Sure Flame-Brain shouldn't have asked that question as we can all see there is something wrong, but that isn't any excuse to get all angry like this." A calm-on-the-outside-but-terrified-on-the-inside Gray said.

"Isn't any excuse... OF COURSE IT IS AN EXCUSE TO GET MAD AT HIM! AND HE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHERE MAD AT GRAY-SAMA! LEVY IS ONLY SAYING WHAT JUVIA AND EVERYONE ELSE IS THINKING OF! GRAY-SAMA HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO LEVY AFTER WHAT GRAY-SAMA, NATSU AND ERZA DID TO LUCY-SAMA!" exclaimed a really irritated Juvia.

Gray and most of the guild members stumbled back in surprise/disbelief at Juvia's outburst because they never thought that Juvia would say anything like that to, or even scream at, her lovely 'Gray-sama'. Erza was the first out of the shocked guild members to regain her/their composure.

"Juvia, Levy, What do you mean?" Titainia questioned them.

"They mean exactly what they said Erza-nee. They mean that because Gray-nii, Natsu-nii and you drove out Lucy-nee from your team. Master also made Lucy-nee that job because it required her joining another guild in order for it to be completed. The Magic Counsel requested that job to her specifically but it was only meant for her if she ever gets into a situation where she wants to, or needs to, be away from Fairy Tail she would be able to join a different guild temporally and if she even wanted to, permanently. Master also chose what guild she will be in and before you start asking me what guild, i already told you all i know." Wendy spoke out for them.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN THAT ON HER JOB SHE WILL BE JOINING A DIFFERENT GUILD AND IF SHE WANTS TO SHE CAN LEAVE FAIRY TAIL AND STAY AT WHATEVER GUILD SHE IS IN!" Team Natsu Yelled.

"LET'S GO GET HER BACK!" Natsu shouted.

Just then, Master Makarov went out of his office and jumped onto the railing of the second floor. Natsu started to bolt towards the door until...

a giant hand blocked his path and he crashed into it.

"Sorry, but none of you brats are permitted to go after Lucy. You caused my child to start thinking about leaving, she asked me so many times if she should just leave the guild but her real friends and myself were able to convince Lucy to stay. However, because of your actions from the other day, i have decided that if she wants to, she can now leave the guild. Every single one of you brats are forbidden to go look for her. Oh and can the following people come to my office; Mira, Wendy, Lisanna, Juvia, Happy, Charla, Lily, Gajeel, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe."

Once The Third Master of Fairy Tail, was done speaking the ones who were called went up to his office. The ones who were not went back to doing what they did before team Natsu came back, and team Natsu just did what the usually do.

* * *

Inside Master Makarov's Office

Master's pov

"I called all of you brats because i have given you permission to speak to Lucy. There is a sound-proof barrier that will be surrounding a room which enables you to talk to Lucy through a communication lacrima. You all, the First and me are the only ones who will know of the room and are the only ones who are allowed to enter as it has runes surrounding it. I'll show you where it is." I told them.

I jumped off my chair and went to the wall that was behind my office. I pushed a button that was camouflaged in the plant **(If there isn't one let's just say there is one because i can't remember)** next to the wall. After i did that, my table was moved to the side and there was stairs going down coming from the floor where my table was.

"That staircase leads towards the communication lacrima and the table will go back over when you go down the stairs. Don't worry there is a way out. If you accidently open it from here, then press the button again. If you are going to come out, then just walk up the stairs and once you can't go any higher, use a little bit of magic on the ceiling. It is magic-proof so that's why you should only use a little." I explained

I pressed the button again and the table moved back to its original spot.

"Master, are we allowed to use the lacrima whenever we want?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Yes child, even when i am away at meetings or doing something else important, you can use it." I answered

"Can we use it now?" A now happy, Levy questioned.

"Not yet because i think we should let Lucy settle into a guild that she will be staying in for two or three years" I replied.

"Lushy is going to be gone for two or three years!? Who will feed me fish now?" Happy exclaimed then mumbled towards the end.

"Happy, don't worry, i can feed you until Lucy-nee comes back" Wendy suggested to the crying exceed in the gloomy corner.

What i saw next really made me confused on Happy's mood swings. Happy's ears started twitching, his head turned around like a robots with his body still being the same. When you looked at his face, you could see sparkles coming out of Happy's eyes. In two more seconds he jumped up and fly into poor little Wendy, who was not expecting that and crashed into Juvia, whose body is made of water so they just went through her, then into Levy. Happy was saying things like,

"Fish!...Love!...Wendy!...You!...Give!... Me!... Fish!...I LOVE YOU WENDY FOR GIVING ME FISH!"

At his comment everyone, but him, sweatdropped.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thanks for reading my story. Sorry this actually isn't part of the mission but that will be in the next chapter ok so don't kill me. I'm sorry it isn't as long as the previous chapter but it is the best i could do to make sure it was finished by the deadline i set up for myself in the Author's Note in chapter 1 (Why so they call it a deadline? Is it because we might die if it isn't finished by then?). I want to thank everyone who gave me Reviews, Favourited my story or Followed it. Here are the new people who i want to thank:**

_**Favourites**_

**Crystal Rose Bell **

**Full Lunar**

**Haruhi-Fujioka8925**

**IsYouMadOrNah **

**Kurosaki Yukia **

**Nightingaledric666 **

**Queen Gia of all **

**Shinigami Ou **

**XxKurayami no tenshixX **

**albalion **

**cutehoney4 **

**hitsukarin4ever **

**kawaiisweeto23 **

**kaylaanime1492901 **

**machomatthew29350 **

**pantomWITCTH **

**reina-angelique **

**rolulove4ever **

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan **

**Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 **

**KimmyRose **

**Skygirl4 **

**Crazzygirl101**

_**Follows**_

**Full Lunar**

**IsYouMadOrNah**

**Haruhi-Fujioka8925**

**Kurosaki Yukia**

**Nightingaledric666**

**Queen Gia of all**

**Shelly22112**

**Shinigami Ou**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**Vincenziia **

**XxKurayami no tenshixX **

**albalion **

**cutehoney4 **

**hitsukarin4ever **

**kawaiisweeto23 **

**kaylaanime1492901 **

**phoenixflamemarauder **

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**

**KimmyRose **

**MidnightDragonflies**

**Moonlight Listener**

**Skygirl4**

_**Reviews**_

**Shinigami Ou  
**

**XxKurayami no tenshixX**

**Kurosaki Yukia**

**Vincenziia**

**cutehoney4**

**Fairytailover**

**iamkeikai**

**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**

**Kishi**

**Guest**

**FairyTail123**

**Thank you to all of those people mentioned in this chapter and the previous. I hope you all continue reading my story!**


	5. Author's Note 2 - IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Hello Everyone! This is not a chapter. I have good news and bad news.**

**Bad News**

**Sorry but i'm putting A New Beginning on Hitaus because i can't think of a new chapter. I'm sorry i haven't posted in weeks but i can't think of the fight scene. I am really REALLY sorry for this. TT_TT**

**Good News**

**I have created another fanfic story but it is a Naruto one. Not Fairy Tail. Please read it and tell me what you think of it.**

**Thank you and sorry again.**

_**SakuraMirage1 **_


End file.
